Royal Roleplay Legal Court Laws
Royal Roleplay Rules 1) Royal Roleplay is a free and independent roleplay involved with many rulers and many lands combined together. 2) All free men have equal rights 3) No religious test is required to hold office. 4) Freedom of Worship is guaranteed, Catholic has a major influence. 5) Freedom of Speech and Press is guaranteed but you can't speak VERY BAD about them or do something inadequate without there being consequences. 6) No unreasonable search and seizure is guaranteed without warrant signed by the Royal Governor or the Crown. Roleplay Judicial Branch MAKE LAWS OF THE COUNTRY Trial Courts- What does a Trial Court do? It hears Civil and Criminal cases and render verdicts. Who overseers a Trial Court? Municipal or Justice of Peace. During a Trial Court, witnesses are heard, evidence is presented, decisions are made, civil cases like divorce settlements and criminal cases are settled. The loser of a case during a Trial Court pays the winner and court costs. Also during a Trial court, Judges or the Jury cannot make a verdict making consorts lose their titles as King or a royal lose their consort powers. Appeals Courts- What does an Appeals Court do? It determines whether trials held in Trial Courts were fair; can order new trials. A loser of a trial court may believe that his/her trial was unfair meaning the evidence was unfair, the judge was biased and was not fair making decisions so they can call an Appeals Court and file for a different Judge be sentenced to the case. If you went through a divorce during a trial, it can't be appealed/ Alternatives for resolving divorce cases are if the two are rulers/royalty they can make a private alliances. Also, person or people including royalty going through a divorce can meet with an unbiased professional who helps the couple come to an agreement on terms of divorce, that way it frees the court from having to divide couple's property and decides who gets custody of their children. If a person requests an appeals court and the trial is reset, a Jury will NOT be able to vote for a verdict to take place, they can only advice the Judge in making a decision. Who overseers an Appeals Court? Judges of Criminal Appeals JUDGE RIGHTS IN BOTH COURTS!!! 1) Make a verdict without going against Code of Conduct 2) Let two sides be heard in ANY circumstances 3) You must be selected by majority of roleplay to be the Judge for a trial. 4) You can NOT make a verdict for a person to loose consort powers or loose ANY titles at all. COURT LAWS!!! A felony is a very serious crime. A misdemeanor is a less serious crime. *When someone is accused of a felony a Grand Jury is called of 12 people. If 9 or more People of the 12 believe there is enough evidence that the person has committed a crime, a true bill is issue handing over the case to a Petit Jury. If the Grand Jury decides there is not enough evidence that a person has committed a crime, they issue a "No Bill" meaning the complaint or accusation will be dismissed. *When the case is issued to a Petit Jury, only they can issue the criminal case to court. COURT RULES!!! *Only after lawyer/prosecutor provides their statements the jurors must agree on a decision "guilty" or "not guilty" and they will advice the Judge to make a decision/verdict. *Ruler can't be a Judge in a Legal Court in another ruler's land or for the Whole Roleplay. How Are Laws Formed In Roleplay?!?!! 1) Top Juror introduces bill in a Private Legal Meeting to the Judge 2) Top Juror and Judge introduces bill to other Jurors if Judge ACCEPTS the bill proposal 3) Jurors vote on bill and only if there is an uneven vote, the Top Jurors votes *If the Top Juror changes his mind after the bill was sent to the other Jurors the Judge is allowed to vote and his/her votes count as 5 additional votes in ANY circumstances. 4) Votes are given to the Judge 5) Judge signs bill into law or he/she can veto it. *MAJORITY Jury Vote can override ANY veto.Category:Kingdom Category:Rules